


A Soundtrack of Excuses

by Lily (alyelle)



Series: Excuses for Why We Failed at Love [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thirty-four songs which inspired, or were inspired by, the thirty-four vignettes of <i>Excuses for Why We Failed at Love</i>. And two bonus tracks, because they were literally too perfect to cut from the playlist. I don't support music piracy, so except for one song that's impossible to find anywhere for preview, the links are all to youtube. If you like them, please let the artists know by purchasing legal copies.</p><p>[You can find the notes to the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1530353#work_endnotes">here</a> if you missed them]</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Soundtrack of Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-four songs which inspired, or were inspired by, the thirty-four vignettes of _Excuses for Why We Failed at Love_. And two bonus tracks, because they were literally too perfect to cut from the playlist. I don't support music piracy, so except for one song that's impossible to find anywhere for preview, the links are all to youtube. If you like them, please let the artists know by purchasing legal copies.
> 
> [You can find the notes to the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1530353#work_endnotes) if you missed them]

|   
---|---  
[Goodnight and Go](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqjWodek8ZM) | May 1997  
  
must you make me laugh so much?  
it's bad enough we get along so well  
  
  
[Two Birds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oGrwGCRImY) | June 2000  
  
there's nothing i won't understand  
i'll believe it all, i won't let go of your hand  
  
  
[Island in the Sun](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erG5rgNYSdk) | September 2002  
  
we'll run away together  
we'll spend some time forever  
  
  
[Iris](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw) | December 2003  
  
i don't want the world to see me  
'cause i don't think that they'd understand  
  
  
[This Boy's in Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTSYQkyknK0) | July 2004  
  
these are the things that we'll never understand  
this time fight fire with fire  
  
  
[Two Headed Boy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TudLjZ_4VhU) | February 2006  
  
two headed boy, with pulleys and weights  
creating a radio played just for two  
  
  
[Suffocating Right](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tERPJK1s9FA) | April 2006  
  
is there anything inside that might keep me here?  
am i suffocating right?  
  
  
[Asleep in Perfection](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iyYS0sWEGo) | August 2007  
  
a soul's misdirection directed at you  
over the airwaves tonight  
  
  
[Sooner or Later You're Gonna Have to Do Something](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJmcPHH9USk) | March 2008  
  
i ain't run out of reasons yet to be wide awake  
so you can put flowers round my neck and carry me through the streets  
  
  
[Graceless](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jpz_gUyImhw) | November 2008  
  
i am invisible and weightless  
you can't imagine how i hate this  
  
  
[Like Eating Glass](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0Ar8fwQBE) | June 2009  
  
it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls  
and you haven't got the time to remember how it was  
  
  
[Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQfRQknq5Z0) | October 2009  
  
to my favourite liar, to my favourite scar  
i could have died with you  
  
  
[Give Me Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA) | February 2010  
  
give a little time to me, or burn this out  
we'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
  
  
[A Snowflake Fell (And It Felt Like a Kiss)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YW4b2_Xpwbs) | December 2010  
  
the breeze from the graveyard keeps murmuring death  
too much time harbors thoughts in heads  
  
  
[Clinging on for Life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eWi0YiLMPc) | September 2011  
  
made enough mistakes between the two of us  
to sink this thing  
  
  
[Love Story](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E) | December 2012  
  
i got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
  
  
[Circus Lights](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXIJVihcox4) | March 2013  
  
i need more - more light, more heat  
i'm asking please, take me, hold me  
  
  
[I Still Remember](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziDdEAmsNBE) | bonus (a)  
  
you should have asked me for it  
i would have been brave  
| March 1998 | [Death Defy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwrvr_kxBAw)  
  
don't take me over  
just take me there, like i planned  
  
  
April 2001 | [Howl](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic)  
  
screaming in the dark, i howl when we're apart  
dag my teeth across your chest and taste your beating heart  
  
  
May 2003 | [Hands Down](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVN2b0DdZAQ)  
  
this night is wild, so calm and dull  
these hearts they race from self-control  
  
  
January 2004 | [Let's Dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjGG7Lmlms)  
  
if you say run, i'll run with you  
and if you say hide, i'll hide  
  
  
June 2005 | [Everything Will Be Alright](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aK3JXbhAHQ)  
  
to say the least i thought i'd seen them all  
then you took me by surprise  
  
  
March 2006 | [Bird of Feather](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB0IonJuCxw)  
  
bridging the gap with calling, don't fade away  
tuning my ears to the sound of your tears  
  
  
November 2006 | [Talk About It](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?yec3e63xm5e1ayw)  
  
it'll never be the same, some things change along the way  
i'll never leave you behind  
  
  
September 2007 | [Lucky Ones](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBiym66wVjI)  
  
let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire  
everyone around here seems to be going down  
  
  
October 2008 | [Happiness](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WjBt6hVxsU)  
  
you're what happens when models marry  
you're the kind of angel they produce  
  
  
February 2009 | [Last Day on Earth](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhQ5seprs6s)  
  
in my head i replay our conversations  
over and over til they feel like hallucinations  
  
  
August 2009 | [Eve, the Apple of My Eye](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnZTkz-5Gxg)  
  
if i had you here, i'd clip your wings  
snap you up and leave you sprawling on my pin  
  
  
November 2009 | [Cut Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sKWrpaEw0k)  
  
so we meet again, and i offer my hand  
all dry and english slow  
  
  
June 2010 | [Long Highway](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KzKr7kSTB4)  
  
there was no one like you  
you rip apart the clouds in all my days  
  
  
January 2011 | [Fingerprints](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8_UNNcdXW8)  
  
cut my ties, i guess a touch too soon  
space and time is not enough with you  
  
  
July 2012 | [I Can't Say No (To You)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxhoKBxTqt0)  
  
i wait for them to conquer me again  
i can't say yes  
  
  
January 2013 | [Song for the Road](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_NyuGX_fjg)  
  
this evening i will play back every message that you sent  
so i can sleep to the sound of your voice  
  
  
May 2013 | [Anniversary](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc60xFWFMVM)  
  
they said this feeling fades; it gets stronger every day  
and they say that beauty fades - you're more beautiful than ever  
  
  
(b) bonus [Poison](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMrcYDrtjng)  
  
i hear you calling  
and it's needles and pins  



End file.
